BUKBER Ajang Modus
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Berawal dari candaan biasa yang berakhir dengan awkward moment. Sakura nggak niat gombal, sumpah! Tapi kok ... "CIEEEEE. Modus nih!"/ "Gagal move on ya, Ra."/Ficlet, genre ngasal, non-baku, etc.


**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

A SasuSaku Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 _OoC, typo, misstype, Eyd tak sesusai, ficlet, plot rush, just for fun, etc._

 **BUKBER; Ajang Modus**

* * *

^^Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore saat Sakura dan Ino keluar dari kelasnya. Ujian terakhir mereka baru saja selesai dan dua anak hawa itu tampak terlibat perbincangan.

"Eh, Ra! Kira-kira, Mamanya Sasuke masak apa ya? Pengen tau," ujar gadis _blonde_ itu pada sahabat seperkelahiannya sejak masih pakai popok. Yang ditanya noleh sebentar, namun tak berkomentar apa pun. Ino hanya mendengus kecil, sebelum lanjut berkata. "Mamanya 'kan _chef,_ pasti makanannya enak-enak tuh."

"Makan aja yang dipikirin," tangannya menoyor kepala gadis _barbie_ itu. "Ntar puasanya batal baru tau," Sakura lanjut melangkah, tak mengabaikan Ino yang kini mendadak kesal atas perbuatannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Ini 'kan pertama kalinya kita kumpul bareng di rumah itu Anak Ayam," ujarnya.

"Lagian, ngapain juga sih ngadain bukbernya di rumah Sasuke?" Sakura berujar ketus, tak memperdulikan Ino yang kini sedang menatapnya jahil.

"Emang kenapa? Lo belum _move on_ ya?"

Langkah Sakura berubah kaku. _Emerald_ nya yang besar kini menatap Ino tajam, namun tak dihiraukan oleh sang Pemilik mata _aquamarine_ tersebut.

"Kata siapa?" Sakura tersedak air liurnya sendiri begitu mendengar ucapan Ino. "Gue udah _move on,_ kok," anak Mebuki yang paling imut itu coba ngeles, sebelum lanjut ngomong. "Lagian lumayan juga sih dapat makan gratis, dari _chef_ terkenal lagi."

"Hahaha," Ino tertawa lepas. "Oke, ntar kita liat gimana ekspresi lo pas jumpa mantan," lanjutnya. Sakura senewen. Sudut bibirnya berkedut kesal mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Kapan juga Sasuke jadi mantan gue, No. Asal ngomong lo."

Sakura merogoh tasnya begitu mereka udah sampai di kost-annya Sakura. Setelah pintu terbuka, Ino masuk layaknya pemilik rumah dan langsung duduk di sofa.

"Gue liat lo udah flirting-flirtingan ama dia," si Pirang cantik mengipas tubuhnya dengan tangan. "Ra, pinjem handuk, dong, gue mandi duluan ya?"

Sakura melengos masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedang ino memejamkan matanya sejenak, menunggu Sakura ke luar dari kamar.

"Katanya mau mandi duluan, sana gih," Sakura memberikan handuknya untuk Ino yang sebenarnya masih mau mengistirahatkan bokongnya di sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lama banget sih, Sakura. Capek tau nungguin lo dandan," Ino yang udah selesai duluan, langsung memanaskan mesin motornya. Rumah keluarga Uchiha lumayan jauh, jadi mereka nggak mungkin jalan kaki.

Sakura yang lagi ngunci pintu rumahnya berdecak kesal. Gadis Haruno itu langsung menghampiri Ino yang kini sudah siap tancap gas.

"Tenang aja, No. Lo pasti dapat bagian kok," setelahnya gadis bersurai gulali itu langsung tertawa lepas. Kalo soal makan, Ino emang nomor satu.

 **=0=0=0=**

Sampai di rumah besar Uchiha, Sakura melihat Sasuke lagi bercanda ama teman-teman mereka di semester lalu. Cowok itu tersenyum menyambut Sakura dan Ino yang kini berjalan menghampiri mereka.

 _Adem kokoro ini pas liat senyuman Abang!_

Senyuman yang berhasil mem-PHP-kan Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu. _Duh!_

Sakura ingin balas senyum namun bibirnya terasa kaku. Jadilah dia mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini memandang heran dirinya yang malah menghampiri Naruto yang sedang melawak di sana.

Naruto adalah orang yang humoris di antara mereka semua. Walau terkadang tidak peka (buktinya Hinata jadi korban PHP. Nasib tragis yang dialami Sakura juga) dia cukup pengertian. Mereka tertawa bersama. Sampai tetiba Mamanya Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto datang menghampiri dan menyuruh semuanya masuk karena bentar lagi udah mau buka.

Sakura mengambil bangku di samping Ino, yang sialnya di samping Sasuke juga. Wajah Sasuke yang tetap ganteng walau sudah dihiasi kerutan permanen itu menatap datar. Jadi Sakura pura-pura nggak tau dan membantu Mamanya Sasuke mengisi gelas dengan es buah.

"Wih, enak banget nih," Naruto berdecak kagum. Dia sudah biasa berada di tengah keluarga Uchiha karena rumah mereka yang bersebelahan. "Masakan tante emang yan deh," ia menggosok telapak tangannya sambil menatap lapar makanan yang dihidangkan oleh tuan rumah. Mikoto hanya tersenyum ramah dan berkata semoga mereka menikmati makanannya.

Adzan udah berkumandang dan Sasuke selaku pemilik rumah memimpin do'a.

"Nih, buat lo," Sasuke menyodorkan kurma untuknya membuat Sakura bingung sendiri.

"Eh, iya … makasih Sas," Sakura tersenyum manis sambil meraih kurma lalu memakannya. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang masih merhatiin dia. Dahinya yang lebar mengernyit. "Kok lo merhatiin gue terus sih," Sakura berbisik, mengantisipasi agar yang lainnya tak mendengar ucapannya. Bisa terbongkar kisah lama kalo yang lain pada tau. "Lo juga belum makan, apa perlu gue suapin?" goda gadis itu kemudian, sebenarnya itu Cuma bercanda agar Sasuke ngalihin perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Namun hal tak terduga terjadi. Sasuke langsung menegakkan bahunya dan berkata. "Lo mau nyuapin gue, boleh kok. Sini, sini."

Yang lain spontan menghentikan acara makannya hanya untuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tadi mengeluarkan suara. Sakura menatap terkejut, sebelum beralih menatap teman-temannya yang kini menatap mereka dengan jenaka.

Suara bangku yang digeser membuat Sakura menoleh. Sasuke mendekatkan kursinya ke Sakura lalu menyodorkan piringnya di depan gadis gulali yang rasanya ingin semaput di tempat.

"CIEEEEEE, UHUK, UHUK!"

"MODUS NIH!"

Seketika suara berisik itu menggema, membuat Sakura ingin menguburkan wajahnya ke dalam nasi.

 _Sialan._

"Gagal _move on_ ya, Ra," bisik Ino sambil terkekeh.

Sedangkan Sasuke tampak tak perduli dengan suara bising di sekitarnya. Fokusnya sekarang hanya pada Sakura yang kini merona hebat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The end.

* * *

A/n :

 _Dear_ , Kak Selvy yang udah berbaik hati menyumbangkan **ide**. Haha. _Gomen,_ kalo jadinya malah gini. Mana bahasanya non baku lagi. Ngetiknya juga entah berapa menit, haha. Semoga suka ya!


End file.
